A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale
«''' ''Era un freddo pomeriggio di una sonnacchiosa vigilia di Natale, e nelle strade imbiancate dal soffice manto di candida neve del Mondo che Non Esiste, il gruppo di marmocchi intonava un'attempata canzone in tema...'' : Coro marmocchi: ::::: We wish you a merry Christmas / ::::: We wish you a merry Christmas / ::::: We wish you a merry Christmas / ::::: ''and a happy New -'' : 8x8 (dalla finestra del suo studio): ''E dess baśta! A l'è la vintesima vorta cha cantii chela canzun!! armen cambila, no?! ''Rientra : ''Ehm...'' : 8x8 (riesce): Ah, n'altra roba... A sii śtonaa com'i campann da Balerna!!! Rientra : ''Ecco, ora che abbiamo conosciuto il personaggio principale di questa storia, possiamo anche cominciare...'' '''» :: —'' Incipit di ''A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale '' 'A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale ''' (sigla CFF) è la seconda Fan Fiction Ottoperottiana del ciclo del Detective Ottoperotto Magretto. A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale Titolo A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale Sigla CFF Pubblicata Natale 2009 Genere Fan Fiction Comico-demenziale Stile Storia a dialoghi Suddivisione One-Shot Ciclo Narrativo Detective Ottoperotto Magretto Preceduta da ''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo'' Seguita da ''Detective 0064 - The World that Never Was is not enough'' Stesura ed Ispirazioni : «''' Freud (tappandosi le orecchie): Ah! Ora capisco il perché del titolo di tale Fan Fiction! : Voce fuori campo (idem, se potesse): Fan Fiction? : Freud: No, canto stonato... '''» :: — A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale '' La Fan Fiction prende spunto, come si evince dal titolo, dall classico della letteratura “''A Christmas Carol” di Charles Dickens, parodizzato appunto in “A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale”. È stata pubblicata originariamente su EFP il giorno di Natale del 2009. Genere e stile dell'opera : «''' Freud (sottovoce a Voce fuori campo): Sbaglio o oggi è più scontroso e burbero del solito? : (sotto)Voce fuori campo: E ce credo! Sta parodizzando Ebeneezer Scrooge, mica Mr. Bean... '''» :: — A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale È una Fan Fiction di/su Kingdom Hearts di genere comico-demenziale, con tratti parodistici, scritta sotto forma di dialoghi. Suddivisione e trama A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale è una Fan fiction One-Shot. Trama :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio contiene spoiler sull'intera Fan Fiction! ... Personaggi apparsi (ordine alfabetico): Axel, Bambina 1, Bambina 2, Bambino, Bambino 1, Bambino 2, Beatrix, Benedetto XVI, Charles Dickens, Crudelia de Mon, Demyx, Dilan Dog, Don Bokko detto Al Libricino, E.T., Fantasma di Hercule Poirot, Freud, George Lucas, Giovanna d'Arco, Giulio Tremonti, Groucho Marx, Interprete, Kairi, Kairi-adulta, Larxene, Lexaeus lo Spirito delle Indagini Natalizie Future, Lexaeus, Luxord, Malefica, Marluxia, Morpheus, Naminé, Newton, Nonna, Ottoperotto, Ottoperotto-bambino, Paperino, Paperone, Peter Pan, Pippo, Quina, Quina lo Spirito delle Indagini Natalizie Presenti, Roxas, Saïx, Sigmund Freud, Sora, Sora lo Spirito delle Indagini Natalizie Passate, Sora-adulto, Ursula, Vexen, Voce fuori campo, Xaldin, Xemnas, Xigbar, Zexion. Curiosità ... Passaggi celebri ...